Natural Disasters: The Flood
by LikeWoahhh
Summary: So, we all know about floods, and how horrible they are. So what if there was one in Tusla?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic using their 'language.' Or, how they talk. Their... slang, I guess.

**Chapter One**

"Aw, Darry, when is it gonna stop raining?" asked Ponyboy Curtis, glancing out the window. The rain was still coming down quick and hard. (A/N: Sorry, but that sounded dirty).

Darrel Curtis looked up from the morning paper and shrugged.

"It's pretty bad if the school's closed. The weather man's callin' for a flood."

Steve rolled his eyes, and Sodapop turned to his older brother, grinning.

"Aw, Dar, the weather man's never right."

Of course, once he had said that, everyone laughed about it, thinking nothing would happen. But oh man, you kiddies have got to learn to trust the weather man.

The whole gang was spead out in the Curtis' living room, and the news had been turned on by Darry, as if to prove something to them. But the weather mans words had no effect on them. Most grinned, and other shook their heads. Darry rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, I think it's actually gonna happen this time. I mean really, look outside."

This time, it was Steve's turn to speak.

"It's just rainin', it ain't gonna cause a flood man. You're gettin' worked up about nothing."

"I'm not getting worked up," Darry protested, tearing his eyes away from the window.

"But you're the only one who's really worried about it," Two-Bit piped up, eager to join their little arguement.

"Who said I was worried?"

"Well ya keep lookin' out the window."

The conversation was interrupted then, because the door opened with a loud bang as it hit the wall and bounced off. Unfourtunently, Steve was standing just in the way of the door, and it hit him in the nose, causing his nose to bleed. He was not happy about that.

"Ah... shit Dal, ya really shouldn't slam doors like that ya kn-"

He had just caught Dally's glare, and decided to keep his mouth shut. He was soaking wet, and that was probably making him pretty angry. And Steve did _not_ want to make him any angrier. Getting on Dallas Winston's bad side was never good.

"I was on my way here, when I saw Johnny here sittin' at the lot in this shitty weather," Dally began, still glaring at Steve, as if daring him to finish his sentence. "Of course his old man kicked him out again. Lookit him, the kid looks like a drowned rat. I bet he's freezing. Are ya freezing kid?"

Everyone's attention turned to Johnny who, indeed looked like a, as Dallas put it, drowned rat. Obviously he had been out in the rain for a long time.

"Damn, you're dripping water all over the carpet," Darry said, sitting up suddenly. "Why don't you go get into some dry clothes or somethin'?"

Dally however, then started a rant about Johnny's father.

"That fuckin' man's gonna get the shit kicked outta him one day," he snarled. "Shit, I'd like to kick his ass myself. He gave Johnny a fresh bruise to go with bein' kicked out in this fuckin' weather, if you didn't notice." He indicated to the younger boy's cheek, where there was indeed a large purple bruise.

"Johnny, you want some ice?" Darry asked, looking up from the newspaper again.

He shook his head.

"Naw, I'm fine."

Dally gave him a 'look', as if to say, "No you're fuckin' not." But seeing as he couldn't _make _him accept the ice, he kept his mouth shut. There was no point in arguing with him.

Everyone was so preoccupied with Johnny that they didn't notice the rain start to fall harder...


	2. Chapter 2

Wowee, I'm updating. 'Nuff said. Don't get too scared kiddies. :'D... haha.

**Chapter Two**

_The rain pounded hard against the windows, and you could hear the pitter-patter of it on the roof. Everyone was beginning to wonder when it would stop... starting to wonder whether it would stop at all. The rain, now falling even harder, suddenly broke the glass of the windows, and burst into the room. It was coming down harder than anyone had thought. But what no one had noticed was the flood of water coming up the street... coming dangerously close to the **open** windows..._

"Hey Pony, what 'cha writin'?"

Ponyboy slammed his notebook shut, not wanting Johnny to see the story he had been writing, not wanting anyone to see it. It might worry them, and worry Darry even more. They'd be nervously looking at the windows, twitching ever so slightly...

"Pony? Pony, are ya daydreamin' again? Helloooo?"

"I'm fine," he replied finally, shaking his head, as if to clear it. "I wasn't writin' anythin' important, just some homework."

Darry gave him a _look, _after he basically said that homework wasn't important. But he chose to keep quiet for, probably, the first time in his life.

Johnny made a face. As Ponyboy had planned, he didn't ask to read it over. He wasn't much of a school... person but he was smart, in his own way. Life smart, maybe.

"Man, is this rain ever gonna fuckin' stop?" Dallas asked suddenly, breaking the silence. "Buck's havin' a party tonight, and I don't wanna miss it."

Of course the only reason he cared was because there was a party going on.

"Well why don't you just go then?" Two-Bit asked, grinning.

Dally seemed to consider this, before rolling his eyes and heading towards the door.

"Know what? You're right."

However, as soon as he opened the door, he shut it again, his eyes narrowed.

"Fuck that, I'm soaked enough," he grumbled, taking a seat on the couch again.

Steve and Soda exchanged glances, Ponboy closed his eyes, Darry looked worried, Two-Bit looked confused, and Johnny looked shocked.

"What?" Soda asked finally. "You mean... it's still raining, right?"

"Damn right it is," he growled.

Everyone let out sighs of relief, but Dally wasn't done yet.

"_And_ it's starting to fuckin' flood everywhere."

Ponyboy drew the curtains and stared through the window at the now flooded streets.

"He's right."

And those shocked expressions appeared on the gang's faces again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Darry gave them all an 'I told you so' look, and the rest exchanged glances, sighing in defeat.

"So maybe there _is_ gonna be a flood," Steve huffed, angry about being wrong.

"Correction; there's already a flood," Ponyboy said, looking up from his notebook yet again, causing Steve to scowl at his intelligence and abrubtness of pointing out people's mistakes and correcting them. He thought of Ponyboy as a know-it-all. And of course, a tag-a-long.

Johnny, however, was busy looking outdoors, at the water that was seeping through the open doors of his father's truck. The door's he'd forgotten to shut after he was finished cleaning out the inside of the car. He groaned.

As if on cue, Mr. Cade, seeming quite angry stormed through the water, that had now almost reached a foot tall, growled in anger as soon as he saw the open car door.

Slamming it shut, he turned to glare in the direction of the Curtis' house. Johnny stepped away from the widow.

Just as he did that, the power went out. Panic instantly enused, and everyone started yelling things at the same time, making it impossible to understand them.

Finally having enough, Darry stood up.

"QUIET! Look, I'm gonna go try and find some candels. No need to freak out..."

Once Darry seemed to have left, Steve turned to who he was pretty sure was Ponybody. It was so dark that he could hardly tell.

"What are you writin' in that book? I swear you've had that pen goin' across that paper all afternoon."

He reached out for it, as if to grab it. Ponyboy instantly held it out of his reach and responded with a quick; "Nothing."

"He told me it was homework," Johnny said just as Steve opened his mouth. Probably to make a snide remark.

"Ain't no homework that takes all afternoon," he said, glaring suspiciously at Ponyboy. "Heck, maybe he's plotting our deaths. Gimme that book, kid."

He reached for it again and, like the last time, Ponyboy snatched it away.

"I've got a lot of homework, okay?" he snapped, sounding annoyed. It wasn't like him to snap at anybody. But he and Steve had never gotten along.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. It's probably a love letter to that Cherry Valance, eh Soda?"

Ponyboy's ears instantly reddened.

"Steve-" Soda started, but he wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

"She's too old for ya, kid. What is she? Sixteen? Seventeen? Seriously Pone, go find someone you own age. Maybe 'ol Cherry would be willing to give me a go..." He trailed off, grinning in a teasing manner. But Ponyboy did not find it funny.

"DAMN YOU!" he screamed, getting up and throwing the notebook to the floor, then storming off into the room he shared with Soda.

Steve, not seeming to care, instantly reached for the notebook. But Soda reached it before him, picked it up, and sighed.

"Steve, no. That's invasion of privacy. Whatever it is, it's private and important to Pony. And you really shouldn't tease him like that. You know how he gets." (A/N: Meaning Ponyboy's spaztastic.)

Steve shook his head, but sat back down. He continued to glare at the door to Ponyboy's room, as if he could burn a hole through it with his eyes then go in and rip Ponyboy to shreds. Right then, Steve wanted to take his lighter and burn Ponyboy's flesh off until all that was left was a bloody mess. He wanted to decapitate him, kill him slowly and painfully. Basically, he was physco, and he wanted to kill Ponyboy.

And so, the madness began.


End file.
